Nairobi-harper's Sweet Sixteen
by celrock
Summary: Summary: Nairobi-harper is turning 16-years-old, and the Rugrats, Hey Arnold gang, and Inside Out emotions, along with the authors with their OC's, throw Nairobi-harper a birthday party! Enjoy!
Author's Note: I'd like to apologize for getting this birthday story up at the last possible second. I'm just thankful that the birthday author in question here lives 3 hours behind me, or I'd really be dead meat right now. No matter, let's be thankful about that little fact, and get Nairobi-harper's birthday story underway! And by the way, Happy Birthday Nairobi-harper! I hope you enjoy!

Nairobi-harper's Sweet Sixteen

Summary: Nairobi-harper is turning 16-years-old, and the Rugrats, Hey Arnold gang, and Inside Out emotions, along with the authors with their OC's, throw Nairobi-harper a birthday party! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Rugrats, Hey Arnold, and Inside Out, they're the property of their original creaters. I only own any OC's you don't recognize, while all OC's who belong to other authors, belong to those authors respectively, thank you.

Location: The mall in Nairobi-harper's home town, April 5, 2016

Nairobi-harper was really excited. She had had a long day at school, and while the day was more or less, uneventful, the principal did wish her a Happy Birthday that morning during Home Room over the loud speaker during the morning announcements. Also, all of her teachers wished her a Happy Birthday, and she got an extra buck at Math class, to go get a drink of water, because she had Gym the previous period, and was sweaty from running laps. She was also really pleased that because it was her birthday, all of the homework that was assigned, her teachers said she didn't have to worry about it, because it was her special day. And at lunch that day, the school cafeteria served the one meal she could stand to eat there, macaroni and cheese, which made her happy. However, after school, HazelNutSwirl met her out front, and took her to get one of her birthday presents early.

"The Lavenes couldn't get out of Boston to come to your birthday party, same with the Halls, it's because of the terrible snow storm they had yesterday." HazelNutSwirl said, frowning.

"Awe, that's too bad." Nairobi-harper replied, walking into the mall entrance.

"Not to worry though, Rosie and Hazel's families are helping me to pay for your birthday present." HazelNutSwirl said, taking Nairobi-harper into the entrance of Clairs.

Nairobi-harper looked immediately to her right, to see a woman walking out with gold studs in her ears. It then hit her what was going on. HazelNutSwirl brought her to get her ears pierced! She was so excited, it was hard to not squeal with delight. HazelNutSwirl went up to the counter and let the person behind the counter know they were here for Nairobi-harper's appointment. Before she knew it, she was being placed in a chair.

"This should only hurt for a second." The piercing lady said, getting the needle cleaned and ready to use.

Nairobi-harper took some deep breaths and relaxed, as she drifted off into thought, not thinking about the tiny prick she'd feel as the piercer used the needle to poke the whole in each ear. Once it was all over, she emerged from the booth, now wearing little gold studs.

"You look great!" HazelNutSwirl exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Nairobi-harper replied.

"Now remember Nairobi-harper, you'll need to leave those studs in for the next six weeks and take good care of your ears. You don't wish for your ears to become infected." The piercing lady said, handing her a bag that contained a booklet on taking care of your ears, her first bottle of ear cleaner, and a $10.00 gift certificate to their store, so she could come back, and buy herself some new earrings.

"Thank you! Thank you so very much!" Nairobi-harper squealed excitedly, taking the bag from the lady and giving HazelNutSwirl a huge hug.

"You're welcome Nairobi-harper, Happy Birthday." HazelNutSwirl said, leading Nairobi-harper out of the store and back into the mall.

"So, you ready to go to the birthday party now?" HazelNutSwirl asked.

"Am I ever!" Nairobi-harper said, as the two girls left the mall, and headed for Peter's castle, where the party would be taking place.

Location: Peter's castle in Richmond, Virginia, April 5, 2016

Nairobi-harper and HazelNutSwirl walked up to Peter's castle doors, where HazelNutSwirl knocked loudly, getting Peter's attention. They heard footsteps approaching, as Peter came to the door, opened it, and let them in.

"Glad to see you could make it! And Happy Birthday Nairobi-harper!" Peter said, letting the two girls walk in, wipe their feet on the mat, and head into his rather large living room, where the guests sat.

Everyone was there! The authors included were Boris Yeltsin, Olaughlinhunter, Sovietlollipop, DemonAloisTrancy, Celrock, and TCKing12, even though he was still a bit mystified that it had been a week since his birthday, and Nairobi-harper, had still failed to put his birthday story up on Fan Fiction. Sitting with them were the parents of the Rugrats, along with Zack Wehrenberg's aunt Celeste, and Jesse Barrow's parents, Laura and Dana. Then, off to the side, sitting on the floor, rolling the infamous green and blue ball with the orange star on it around, were Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, Jesse, and Dil, while Susie Carmichael was sitting off to the side in a chair, smiling and watching the toddlers play.

"Happy Birthday Nairobi-harper." Susie said, looking up to see she had entered the room.

"Thank you Susie." Nairobi-harper replied, taking an empty seat on the couch next to DemonAloisTrancy, while HazelNutSwirl took a seat next to Boris Yeltsin.

Soon afterwards, she couldn't believe her eyes, as to who else walked into the room. The gang from Hey Arnold, which consisted of Arnold, Gerold, Phoeby, Lila, Helga, much to her dismay, Rhonda, Harold, Stinky, and Sid. Following them into the room, were the emotions from Inside Out, Joy, Disgust, Fear, Sadness, and Anger. There were two other large couches in the room that were vacated, where the rest of the gang who had just arrived, took seats.

"Wow! This is incredible! I wasn't expecting you all to be here, thank you!" Nairobi-harper cried, looking over at the Hey Arnold gang, and Inside Out emotions.

"Well we wouldn't miss your birthday." Joy commented.

"Nope, Peter personally came to Hillwood and personally invited us himself. Oh, and sorry to have to tell you this, but on our way here, Eugene tripped in a sewer drain and twisted his ankle. He's really sorry, and wishes you a happy birthday." Arnold said.

"Oh, it's ok, I just hope he's going to be ok." Nairobi-harper said.

"He'll be fine." Arnold said with a smile.

"So when are we going to have some cake? I'm starving!" Harold commented.

Rhonda turned and gave him a dirty look.

"Honestly Harold, is food all you think about?" Rhonda asked.

"Ha! Shows how much you know, you're like, the fashon police." Helga said in an annoyed tone.

Nairobi-harper couldn't help but notice that Nadine wasn't there.

"Where's Nadine?" Nairobi-harper asked Rhonda.

"Oh, she had a basketball game and couldn't make it." Rhonda replied.

Everyone continued to make small talk with one another, as DemonAloisTrancy pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack. It had several math problems on it. She looked down at the paper and sighed. Overhearing her sigh, Nairobi-harper turned to her.

"Something wrong DemonAloisTrancy?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"It's this stupid homework! I keep getting more and more of it every day! It's so bad, I'm two weeks behind on watching my DVR recordings of Rugrats on The Splat!" DemonAloisTrancy complained.

"And she doesn't even have time to update Terrible Twos anymore." Celrock commented, Olaughlinhunter and Sovietlollipop, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, I noticed that, and I was hoping to read chapter 58 on my birthday." Nairobi-harper said with a sigh.

DemonAloisTrancy turned to her and smiled.

"Tell you what. I know I'm suppose to go home and do my homework after this party, but since it's your birthday, after this party is over, I'm gonna head home, turn on The Splat, and write the next chapter in Terrible Twos." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"Why thank you! That is so sweet! But what about your homework?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Oh this old thing?" DemonAloisTrancy asked, staring down at the sheet of math problems in her hand.

"The teacher only gave this out for extra credit. So what. Who cares." DemonAloisTrancy said, ripping the piece of math paper into tiny shreds of paper, making little white pieces of confetti.

She threw the paper confetti in the direction of the Rugrats, who looked up from their game of roll the ball, where Tommy caught the tiny pieces of paper.

"Why is DemonAloisTrancy so upset! Homework is fun!" Tommy cried, catching the tiny pieces of paper and tossing them into the air.

The other toddlers joined in, playing with the pieces of paper.

"Well at least you guys think homework is fun." DemonAloisTrancy muttered.

"Relax DemonAloisTrancy, Tommy's only two, he doesn't understand about homework yet." Celrock said.

"Isn't that how all two-year-olds are? They think everything's exciting, until they get in trouble?" Boris Yeltsin asked.

"Well, yeah! I mean come on, she threw her ripped up homework at the only baby who's known for freeing tigers in Los Vegas, and who thought his father was a robot. Those kids are gullable, and take things literally." Celrock explained.

"I couldn't help but notice, where are Angelica, Drew and Charlotte?" Nairobi-harper asked Celrock.

"Don't you remember? They weren't invited to this party after how Angelica acted at my birthday party back in December." Celrock replied.

"Yeah, she took the first piece of birthday cake for herself." TCKing12 said.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. At least we won't have to worry about that tonight. I mean, Helga and Anger are here, but at least they're mature enough to behave at a birthday party." Nairobi-harper said.

The other authors nodded in agreement, as Peter walked back into the room, clapping his hands to get everybody's attention.

"Everybody, please follow me to the dining room, for Nairobi-harper's birthday cake and ice cream." Peter said, escorting everybody to the long dining room table, where a huge, angel food cake sat in the middle of the table, with pink frosting on top, and choices of strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate ice cream were provided.

Everybody went around and let Peter know what flavor ice cream they wanted, while his servants came round and served everybody. Then, Peter cut the cake, and gave each person a slice.

"Thank you! I love cake." Disgust said, licking his lips and taking a bite.

"So how is your birthday going so far Nairobi-harper?" Didi asked, who was sitting immediately to her left.

"It's going great! And did everybody see what HazelNutSwirl, Rosie's family, and Hazel's family get me?" Nairobi-harper asked the entire table, turning her head from side to side, so people could see what was different about her.

"Did she get you a haircut?" Lil asked.

"Nope." Nairobi-harper replied.

"I know, she got you some new shoes!" Kimi cried.

"Wrong again." Nairobi-harper said.

"Doy, it's obvious, Nairobi-harper got her ears pierced." Helga snapped in between fork fulls of cake.

"That's right Helga." Nairobi-harper said.

"Well I think your earrings are ever so lovely." Lila said.

"Thank you. I'll have to keep these gold studs in for the next six weeks, but after that, I can wear whatever earrings I want." Nairobi-harper said.

Everybody went on to enjoy their cake and ice cream, making small talk with one another, well, everyone except for Harold, who had eaten his entire piece of cake in one huge bite, and tried to do the same with the scoop of vanilla ice cream on his plate, only to get a brain freeze. After everyone had their fair share of cake and ice cream, they went back into the living room, where Nairobi-harper sat in a chair that was placed in the middle of the room by Peter, and one of his servants, placed a huge pile of wrapped packages in front of her.

"Wow! Are all of these for me?" Nairobi-harper asked.

"Of course! Go on and open your presents!" Peter said with a smile, as everybody took seats around the room to watch the traditional unwrapping of gifts.

The first package on the top of the stack was small and wrapped in shiny red paper. Nairobi-harper saw it was from the Carmichaels. She tore off the paper to reveal a tiny white box. Inside the box, was a pearl necklace.

"A pearl necklace! How beautiful! Thank you!" Nairobi-harper cried, placing the necklace around her neck.

"You're welcome." Lucy said, as Nairobi-harper picked up the next package from the stack, and servants were going around, cleaning up the trash made by the removal of wrapping paper, etc.

The next package was slightly bigger, and it was wrapped in shiny green paper. Nairobi-harper saw it was from the Pickles. She opened it to see it was her very own Bop It game.

"Bop It?" Nairobi-harper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah that game's really fun. You follow the commands like bop it, pull it, and twist it, but the game gets faster and faster, making it harder and harder to keep up." Stu explained.

"This game sounds like fun! Thank you." Nairobi-harper said.

"Awe, it's the least we could do." Stu said, as Nairobi-harper picked up another package from the stack.

This was in a gift bag with the Eiffle Tower on the front, and the tag read it was from the Finsters. Nairobi-harper reached into the bag to find several items. First, she pulled out a lovely collection of shampoos and body soaps. One smelled like coconut, while another smelled like mangos, and the third one smelled like strawberries. Then, she reached in and pulled out an Uno deck, and at the very bottom of the bag, was a $10.00 gift certificate to the Java Lava.

"Wow! A gift certificate to the Java Lava! Thank you Chas and Kira. I'll be sure to stop by after school tomorrow, to grab me a smoothie and a pastry!" Nairobi-harper commented.

"Well you're welcome my friend." Chas said, as Nairobi-harper reached for another package.

This was a box wrapped in bright blue paper, with a purple bow on top. The tag read it was from the Devilles, so she opened it, to reveal it was a bright green windbreaker.

"I hope we got it in your size. Howie picked it out." Betty said.

"Oh I'm sure it fits. I can wear a medium size or larger." Nairobi-harper said.

"Well, just in case, there's a gift receipt in the bottom of the box if you need to go to Macy's to exchange it." Howard said.

"Oh, thanks." Nairobi-harper said, tossing the windbreaker aside, and moving on to the next package.

It was flat, like DVD shaped, wrapped in dark purple paper, and the tag read it was from the Barrows. She tore off the paper to reveal it was her very own copy of The Good Dinosaur on DVD.

"Wow, The Good Dinosaur! I've been wanting to see this! Thank you Jesse." Nairobi-harper said, as the small toddler got up from his place on the floor, came over to Nairobi-harper, and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome." Jesse said, before returning to his seat.

The next package in the stack was from the Wehrenbergs, and it was wrapped in dark blue paper. Nairobi-harper tore off the paper to reveal it was two large books. The first book on top was a book of various poems from famous poets, while the book under neath was a collection of classic fairy tales.

"Wow! Thank you Celeste and Zack, I'm gonna have a lot of fun reading these." Nairobi-harper said.

"You're welcome. I enjoyed those poems and fairy tales as a girl, and now that the book is in Braille, I'll read those to Zack sometimes. Of course, he'd rather me read to him from the Encyclopedia, but he enjoys these from time to time too." Celeste said.

After opening this package, Nairobi-harper saw there were four presents decided to open the smallest package, which was wrapped in bright blue tissue paper, and was from the Inside Out emotions. She carefully unwrapped the package, to reveal a small gold box. She opened the box, and inside, was a bracelet.

"Wow! A bracelet! Thank you!" Nairobi-harper said.

"You're welcome Nairobi-harper. And that's not just any bracelet, that bracelet, is a mood bracelet." Sadness said.

"Yes. Put it on your wrist, and the bracelet will change colors based on what type of mood you are in. It's controlled by your pulse and heart rate." Joy explained.

Nairobi-harper tried on the bracelet on her right wrist, and found it immediately turned a bright pink.

"Pink means excited." Joy said.

At the bottom of the box, was a card that explained what each color meant.

"Hmmm, I see that black means angry, while blue means sad." Nairobi-harper stated, glancing quickly at the color decoder card.

She put the card aside, so she'd have it to study later, and moved on to the next package. It was also small, and wrapped in pink and purple striped paper. The card stated it was from the girls of Hillwood, and Helga, Lila, Phoeby, Rhonda and Nadine, even though she couldn't make it to the party, had all signed their names. She opened the package to reveal a small, purple, heart shaped box, and inside the box, were a pair of diamond earrings.

"Wow! Diamond earrings! I can't wait for the six weeks of healing to be up to wear these!" Nairobi-harper squealed.

"You're welcome, they're the latest trend in Premier Design jewelry." Rhonda commented.

"And the earrings are pure diamond, but the posts I believe are fourteen carrot gold." Phoeby said.

"Big deal, they're just a pair of earrings. Well, enjoy them, if you like that kind of stuff." Helga said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy them ever so much." Lila said.

"I will, thank you!" Nairobi-harper said, moving on to the next package, which was from the boys of Hillwood.

She looked at the card, and saw it was signed by Arnold, Gerold, Harold, Sid, Stinky, and Eugene. She slowly unwrapped the package which was covered in red and green striped wrapping paper, to reveal they had gotten her a pair of rollerblades.

"Wow! My very own pair of rollerblades! Thank you!" Nairobi-harper said.

"We knew you liked to work out, and we thought rollerblading might be fun." Arnold said.

"And I didn't have to sell Whacko watches to buy these." Gerold commented, as everybody had a good laugh over his comment.

"I did have to give up one week of Mister Fudgies from the Jolly Olly man to put in my share, but it was worth it." Harold said.

"Yep, I'm darn tooting you're gonna wear those rollerblades everywhere now." Stinky said.

"Well, except in the halls at school, she wouldn't want to get in trouble with the principal." Sid said.

"No worries, I only plan to use these outside when I'm working out. Thank you." Nairobi-harper said.

"Oh, and in the event they're not your size, there's a gift receipt taped to the bottom of the box." Arnold said.

"Thank you Arnold." Nairobi-harper said, coming to the last present.

This present was in a rather large box, and it was wrapped in shiny gold paper. Nairobi-harper had to squat down on the floor to open this one, it was so huge. The tag on the top claimed it was from all of the authors, excluding Celrock and HazelNutSwirl. She also saw that Peter's name wasn't on the package, but this was the last package left.

" _Why did Olaughlinhunter, Sovietlollipop, DemonAloisTrancy, Boris Yeltsin, and TCKing12 sign their names, but not Peter and Celrock?_ " Nairobi-harper thought to herself, as she eyed the package.

"Well like, open the package already. Some of us have curfews you know." Helga snapped, startling Nairobi-harper out of her thoughts.

She tore off the paper to find it was a brand new DVD player.

"Wow! A DVD player! Thank you!" Nairobi-harper cried.

"You told us your DVD player in your room had broken." Sovietlollipop said.

"And the only DVD player in your apartment was the one in your parents room." Olaughlinhunter added.

"So we all pitched in and bought you this new, state of the art player." Boris Yeltsin added.

"Yep. Now the next time you're sick, you can watch Rugrats on DVD while being stuck in bed." DemonAloisTrancy said.

"Wow! Thank you so much everybody." Nairobi-harper said, noticing that was the last package.

Trying to hide her puzzlement over there being nothing from Peter and Celrock, her expression quickly changed, when Peter and Celrock stood before her, holding a rather flat package, wrapped in white paper, covered in gold stars. Nairobi-harper took the package from Celrock's hands, and started to unwrap it.

"Peter and I went in together to get you this. We hope you like it." Celrock said.

Nairobi-harper tore off the paper to reveal there were three packages. The box on top had a Bluetooth keyboard inside. Underneath that, was a red case, and in the largest box on the bottom, was a new iPad 32 gig iPad Air.

"Wow! A new iPad, case for the iPad, and a Bluetooth keyboard! Thank you Celrock and Peter." Nairobi-harper squealed excitedly.

"When you told me you had accidentally knocked your iPad off of your desk back last Christmas, breaking it, I knew exactly what to get you for your birthday." Celrock said.

"And now that you have a case for the iPad, keep it in there, and this type of accident shouldn't happen again." Peter said.

"No worries Peter, I'll follow the king's orders and put my new iPad in its case." Nairobi-harper said, as everybody helped her gather up all of her presents.

The smaller presents were placed in an oversized paper bag, while the DVD player, which was much bigger, HazelNutSwirl helped Nairobi-harper carry out to Celrock's driverless car, as she'd be taking them home.

"Thank you everybody, this was the best birthday party ever." Nairobi-harper said, as all of the toddlers, along with the Hey Arnold characters, emotions, parents of the Rugrats, and authors, each came around, and gave the birthday girl a hug.

As each author gave Nairobi-harper a hug, each one of them promised her a story update to come either within the next day or this upcoming weekend.

"I'm gonna go home and get started on chapter 58 of Terrible Twos right now! Expect to see it posted by the time you wake up tomorrow morning." DemonAloisTrancy said, giving Nairobi-harper a hug.

"If I don't oversleep, I'll be sure to read it before I leave for school tomorrow. Otherwise, I'll check it out when I get home." Nairobi-harper said.

"And everybody, don't miss the first chapter of Hazel's Wonderful Life, coming soon to a Fan Fiction site near you! I should have it up sometime on Saturday, April 9, 2016." Olaughlinhunter announced, giving Nairobi-harper a hug.

"I look forward to it!" Nairobi-harper replied.

"Me too! Especially since this story centers around my OC." HazelNutSwirl added.

"And you know what? I had taken a break from this story, but after attending this really fun birthday party, I'm feeling inspired to update Megarats again. I should have the next chapter posted by Friday at the latest." Sovietlollipop said, giving Nairobi-harper a hug.

"Awesome! I've been wondering when you'd get back to that story." Nairobi-harper said.

Soon after everyone went around and gave Nairobi-harper their hugs goodbye, she and HazelNutSwirl walked out of Peter's castle into the dark of the night, as it was nearly nine o'clock. Once Peter and TCKing12 had the trunk packed with all of Nairobi-harper's presents, she, HazelNutSwirl, and Celrock all piled into her driverless car, and the three of them, headed for home.

As they made the long drive towards home, Nairobi-harper couldn't help but think about what an awesome birthday she had, and her sweet sixteen, was surely one, she'd never forget.

The End


End file.
